


临时标记

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: abo 用词有点脏 微妙的势均力敌的ao，依旧有避孕提及，并且没那么甜。一切请自行避雷
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 11





	临时标记

莱昂纳多打开瓶子，倒出一颗药丸吞下。抑制剂，他算了算，不出意外的话他的发情期就在近几天，他不想因为这个影响到别人。是的他是一个alpha，这让他比omega的处境好上一点，

他没有工作上多久，他的刺客朋友、圣殿骑士的噩梦、从佛罗伦萨翱翔至威尼斯的白鹰，带着一身酒香匆匆忙忙地闯进工作室。他熟悉这种味道，除了酒窖你只能从艾吉奥身上闻到这种浓郁的葡萄酒味。鉴于艾吉奥不可能带着一个酒窖在威尼斯的房顶上蹿下跳，也不可能摔进一个葡萄酒桶再马不停蹄地跑来工作室——  
“发情期。以及借用一下你的床。”刺客轻描淡写地开口，平静到让画家忽略了他高于常人的体温和颤抖。  
莱昂纳多开始庆幸自己才吃过抑制剂，不然一个即将发情的alpha和已经发情的omega共处一室?他们绝对能把脑子丢到一边，然后把房子操翻。他知道艾吉奥最近忙到不可开交，也就默认了他不会在这时候和自己就这发情期滚上几天床单。

于是他翻出那瓶抑制剂丢给刺客，然后放心地继续去研究自己手头的发明，艾吉奥在他身后关上了所有能关的窗户，连带给大门落了锁。他分了一点注意力给忙碌的年轻人，顺便估算着抑制剂生效的时间。  
“你只需要再忍耐一小会。”莱昂纳多提高声音安慰他，艾吉奥没有说话，他也就随他去了。工作室的小床有柔软的被子，艾吉奥大可以自己去那里窝着。  
但是很快画家就发现事情的走向和自己的预想背道而驰。脖子后的腺体开始发热，连带的还有已经有抬头趋势的阴茎。他能闻到自己身上愈发浓郁的蜂蜜味，接着他意识到自己的工作室已经有如一个储满了酒桶的酒窖。他离信息素的源头太近了，抑制剂在失效的边缘徘徊。  
“艾吉奥……”画家犹豫的开口，或许他会错了意，艾吉奥过来是想要一个临时标记。即便如此他也不应该这么肆无忌惮地让自己的信息素塞满整个屋子。该死的他可是个alpha，好吧，是的，他们已经操过几百回了，但是谁都没有提起过永久标记的事。  
“我在这里。”刺客示意他过来，他没有直说说出来，但莱昂纳多能听懂他的意思。他记起omega在发情时性格多多少少都会有点变化，谁知道呢，无论怎么样他都会顺着艾吉奥的意思的。  
“你没有吃抑制剂?”他站在床边，看着那颗圆滚滚的药丸正躺在刺客的手心，床上的人正无辜地抬眼看他。这让莱昂纳多 有些生气，同时感觉自己的阴茎更硬了，腺体还在发热，葡萄酒和蜂蜜的味道愈发纠缠不清。理智和情欲同时拉扯着画家，他清楚自己的理智还处于上风，但是再过一会?  
“强制发情，我的错。”艾吉奥猛然把他按进床里，动作敏捷到根本不像一个困于情欲的omega。他的语气没有丝毫悔过的意思，但谁都能看出来他酝酿了许久，并且急坏了。莱昂纳多摸上他的脸颊，得到一声压抑许久的呻吟。刺客像一颗过熟饱涨的葡萄，只要轻轻一碰就会裂开，接着那些甜蜜的汁水就会飞溅到四处。  
艾吉奥飞快地扒下自己的刺客袍，脱下裤子时莱昂纳多才发现他湿的有多彻底。他几乎已经毁了那条裤子，接着又毁了工作室的小床。他几乎像一口泉眼，一刻不停地往下滴着淫荡的液体。他转而去扒莱昂纳多的裤子，在阴茎弹出来后干脆地坐了上去。他需要粗暴直接的刺激，而那根阴茎刚好能满足他的需求。  
他们同时发出一阵呻吟，莱昂纳多惊讶于对方的后穴湿热到能让自己的阴茎直接滑进去，又庆幸艾吉奥能夹着一屁股的前液平安无事地来到工作室。接着他就没法想别的了，艾吉奥的动作大开大合，在他身上扭动起伏，他像一条船，然后固执地把自己所在的水域搅到翻天覆地。刺客抬高屁股直到只有阴茎头部还埋在身体里，然后直直坐下，于是凸起的头部会层层破开肠壁，顶上他已经沉下来的生殖腔。  
“操我。”他说，“操开我的生殖腔，然后射进来。”  
莱昂纳多忍不住去抚摸刺客裸露泛红的皮肤，指尖从的喉结划过，然后是乳头，他的乳头比任何时候都要臌胀挺立，连带乳晕的颜色都成为了极深的粉。他用力掐了一下，然后继续向下。  
“哦……”他的手停在柔软的小腹，那里正在剧烈起伏，画家试探性地按压了一下，得到一声尖锐的尖叫。按压小腹带来的高潮太过突然，艾吉奥甚至还没有准备好就被拖进快感的深渊，接着是精液，白色的液体甚至射到了莱昂纳多脸上。但这不就是他想要的吗，最好还有无止境的高潮，连带下身淌不完的水，以及塞在后穴里的粗大阴茎。  
“莱昂纳多……”艾吉奥跪在画家身上喘息，后穴死死咬着着他的阴茎。整个意大利的妓女都没有他放荡，他紧缩后穴上下起伏，右手掐着自己的乳头揉捏，左手则撸动着还在吐精的阴茎。他乐于向莱昂纳多展示自己的身体，也乐于用一切方式满足自己。猛烈的快感让他头皮发麻，他想把自己钉死在这根阴茎上，好让高潮一直延续下去。  
莱昂纳多觉开始得自己才是真正被上的那个人，他大可以用信息素使艾吉奥屈服，但他永远不会这么做。葡萄酒的香味浓烈到熏人，甚至有压过alpha信息素的趋势。  
刺客的呻吟愈发大声，他拉着画家的手抚弄自己，莱昂纳多的指尖沾了他射出来的精液，于是他执起那只拿惯了画笔的手往嘴里送。他仔细地品尝画家的手指，表情陶醉而沉溺，他仰起头，莱昂纳多能看到刺客凸起的喉结，性感无比。咸腥味比任何时候都能刺激他的情欲，他吞的更深了，指尖抵上喉头，微妙的窒息感，这感觉和被阴茎操着同样满足。  
他模模糊糊地说莱昂纳多操我，把我灌满，把我浑身上下都操遍。  
莱昂纳多几乎要叹息了。他终于愿意承认抑制剂的彻底失效，他的omega带来的压迫感甚至比大多数alpha更加狠戾。看看，他甚至没法在艾吉奥坐下来时挺腰，偏偏刺客还在胡乱喊着什么。他根本就是在借着莱昂纳多的阴茎操着自己。  
莱昂纳多开始玩弄他的舌头，在他的口腔深处按压抚弄。艾吉奥的呻吟被堵了回去，他只能从喉咙里发出呜咽，即便是呜咽也带着性感和未被满足的意味。无法咽下的口水顺着他的嘴唇下滑，莱昂纳多忍不住用大拇指摩挲那条伤疤，玫瑰花瓣上的一点瑕疵，一条性感的疤痕，当它被液体浸得发亮时则全然成为了一剂能让所有alpha脱下裤子的春药。  
摸摸我，他啃咬画家的指节，用舌尖舔舐指腹，摸摸我的乳头，我知道你还有一只手空着。  
“艾吉奥，你比我想的要清醒。”  
“我满脑子想着让你如何操我。”  
莱昂纳多的手指是上帝赐予他的礼物，他能创作出精美绝伦的艺术品，也知晓床上抚慰爱人的隐秘技巧——他曾让艾吉奥只用乳头高潮。他把那颗臌胀如葡萄的乳珠按压进柔软的胸脯，凹陷，他忍不住幻想当艾吉奥怀孕了那里会是什么样，乳汁会随着按压溢出来，散发出香甜的气息。或许现在他可以用精液填满那一小块凹地。  
“你想要我用两只手摸你吗?”画家看着另一侧备受冷落的乳头，它正颤巍巍地挺立在空气里，上帝，艾吉奥，他怎么能，怎么可以淫荡到这种地步。艾吉奥是一个刺客，冷酷、杀人不眨眼，他理应永远是个刺客，致命而危险的潜伏在阴影里，但当他发情时又成为了专属一人的omega，渴求自己用阴茎贯穿他，把精液一滴不剩地射进身体。  
“再好不过了。”艾吉奥开始用舌头推挤着嘴里的手指，催促画家用双手抚慰自己。当那只沾着液体的手触碰上他等待许久的乳头时发出一声短促的尖叫。  
“射给我。”刺客听到被自己一直压抑在嗓子里的哭腔，他终于哭出来了，快感多到他难以承受，莱昂纳多的手指是暴雨前夕落下的第一颗雨滴，当它落下，当它狠狠砸到自己的乳头上——  
他呜咽着射了出来，发情期开始后的第二发，甚至比第一次射出来的东西还要多。他的力气被前端的高潮抽空了，但是后穴还没有满足。不够远远不够，他要莱昂纳多用精液把自己灌满。偏偏画家还能伸手去沾那些白浊，小心翼翼地涂到刺客的乳头和嘴唇上。  
“我说……嗯……射进来……”他舔舐着嘴唇边的精液，咸腥味，依旧是咸腥味，他想尝尝莱昂纳多的精液，最好能抵着他的喉咙射进来，把自己呛得不住咳嗽那种，该死的他为什么只是硬着。  
他绞紧了后穴，拼命吸吮那根把自己塞的满满当当的阴茎。饱胀感更甚，他感觉到莱昂纳多更硬了，他凑上前啃咬画家的皮肤，从侧颈到锁骨再到乳头，一刻不停地引诱他射在自己里面。他的努力终于得到了回报，莱昂纳多猛然掐住了他的臀部，他的低吟像一头雄兽，信息素猛烈地爆发开，蜂蜜味在瞬间压下了酒香，艾吉奥顺从地在alpha的压迫下软下身子。  
“我亲爱的。”他听到莱昂纳多的低吼。  
那根阴茎，抵着他的生殖腔入口射了出来，他的生殖腔还未打开，那些粘稠的白色液体顺着莱昂纳多的抽动往外流淌。  
他摔进莱昂纳多的怀里，一个拥抱，他意识到这是今天的第一个真正意义上的拥抱。莱昂纳多的体温和他一样高，他们的皮肤被汗水和精液糟蹋的一塌糊涂。他小幅度地在画家身上磨蹭，用乳头去挤压对方的硬挺，他开始啃咬画家高挺的鼻梁，舔舐他的嘴唇，强硬地含住对方的舌头要求一个模仿性交的刺穿。莱昂纳多的手指在他的穴口滑动，刚刚射过的阴茎还塞在里面，指尖拂在被撑大到光滑的皮肤上，未消散的快感飞快地堆积起来。  
“你又硬了。”他喘息着开口，声音嘶哑，浸着浓郁的情欲和满足。  
“我的错。”画家学着刺客把自己按上床时的语气，然后是一个深重的顶弄，抵着生殖腔入口辗转碾压，他没有一点点怜惜的意味，有的只是简单粗暴的动作。  
“你打开了。”  
生殖腔，艾吉奥意识到，被操开了，莱昂纳多的头部在一刻不停地往前顶弄，强迫那张小口为自己张开。他还没有完全打开自己，也就没法完全吞下画家的阴茎。但是快了，他能感觉到快感从更深的地方膨胀开，生殖腔的小口在努力吸着身体里的东西。他开始想象莱昂纳多会是什么感受，同时操着他的后穴和嘴吗，这个想法让他更兴奋了，该死的他开始想要一个口交，嘴里吸着莱昂纳多阴茎的那种。或许他可以让莱昂纳多发明点新玩具，一个假的阴茎，好让他后面被操着的同时也能吸点什么。  
莱昂纳多凑上来吻他，于是艾吉奥飞快地把这个念头扔到了脑后。他开始吸吮画家柔软的舌头，啃咬他的嘴唇，舔舐对方的上颚。他尝到极淡的甜味，谁知道呢，他的口腔快变成一个新的性器官了，尝到点甜味也没什么奇怪的。  
他拼命地吸着所有能吸到的东西，后穴里的阴茎，还有莱昂纳多的舌头，所有能给他快感的东西。莱昂纳多的手指还在揉捏他的胸脯，不光是乳头，还有所有隆起的部分，画家抓着那团柔软的东西挤压揉搓，乳肉滑腻地从指缝露出来，泛着蜜糖色的光。艾吉奥拼命向前奉上自己的身体，他们现在是什么姿势，躺着还是坐着。他的大脑已经被搅成了一摊湿漉漉黏糊糊的东西，没办法想更多了。  
他终于想起来自己空闲的双手，还有翘得老高的阴茎，现在它正抵着莱昂纳多的小腹摩擦。他想抚慰自己，还想学着莱昂纳多的样子去揉捏对方的乳头，最终他只能掐着画家的腰侧呻吟扭动。他的生殖腔吞下了对方的阴茎，窄小的入口箍着膨大的头部，抽出和插入时的酥麻感让他有自己被捅穿了的错觉。更多的是快感，从不同的地方溢出来，他甚至觉得自己的生殖腔内壁都漾起一阵浅淡的瘙痒，它在祈求精液射进来，把内里填到满满当当，最好多到轻轻按压就能溢出白色的液体。  
他们还在接吻，黏糊糊的液体顺着下巴往下滴，他忍不住顺着水迹向下亲吻，莱昂纳多的胡子磨着他的嘴唇，于是他转而去亲吻画家的下颌，再然后是耳垂，莱昂纳多连耳垂都是热的，他含着那块软肉含糊不清地呻吟。  
放在他胸口的手没有征兆的移开了，他低下头，透过被汗水和眼泪模糊的视线看到自己的肿胀到发亮的乳头，或许再揉上几次它们就会渗出血珠。他的心底泛起一丝微妙的骚动，甚至希望他的朋友能再咬上几下。血腥味更能刺激他，伤口，他的身上还没有莱昂纳多留下的痕迹。  
“你想让我射进来吗。”莱昂纳多停下了动作。  
“我想让你标记我。”他恶狠狠地说，伸长脖子去啃咬alpha滚烫的腺体，同样把自己的腺体暴露在画家面前。他清楚自己在引诱莱昂纳多，或许用诱骗更为合适。他幻想过多少次了，如果他不是刺客，不需要在阴影里藏匿，他早应成为莱昂纳多的omega。  
艾吉奥清楚自己不该感情用事，但当对面的人是莱昂纳多。第一次见面时他就认定了对方，他的最信任的人，他的挚友、爱人，他的alpha。该死的他们早该把这件事敲定下来。他疯了一样想要一个标记，即便这有可能暴露莱昂纳多和他之间的秘密。  
他收紧了环着莱昂纳多腰的双腿，腰上的动作更甚，画家甚至怀疑自己操到了生殖腔的内壁，不然没有其他东西能解释抵上头部的柔韧。一股温暖的水流涌了出来，冲刷着他的阴茎。葡萄酒的香气再次铺开，熏得莱昂纳多的大脑一片昏沉，他只记得一件事，两件，不要永久标记艾吉奥和把所有东西都射进去。  
他被推上了顶峰，alpha结迅速胀大，保证能把所有东西都射进去。高潮带来的快感连绵不绝，莱昂纳多想起海浪，一波接着一波，仿佛永远没有尽头。  
他咬上了对方的腺体，尖牙刺破皮肤，血珠顺着伤口渗出来，带着浓郁的血腥味。一个临时标记，他还记得，他绝对不能永久标记艾吉奥，刺客的路还有很长很长，他不敢保证自己能够陪他一直走下去。  
艾吉奥的尖叫嘶哑，他早就叫哑了，连带喉咙都有火烧火燎般的疼痛，但依旧透着被情欲浸透的满足。他在被射得满满当当后迎来发情期的第三次高潮。莱昂纳多握住他的阴茎上下撸动，揉搓他吐着精液的小孔，逼他把所有东西都射出来。他的呻吟再次带上哭腔，双倍的快感难以招架，他有多久没被这样灌满了，半年吗，还是更久。手指缠上来的触感好到令人发疯，后穴里胀大的结，还有莱昂纳多压抑都喘息，他能在日后光靠记忆再射一次。  
“好孩子。”莱昂纳多说，然后吻上艾吉奥红肿的嘴唇。  
——————————————————————————  
“你把我灌满了。”他趴在莱昂纳多的腿根低语，热气扑在阴茎上，他满意地看到那根东西又挺立了一些。画家在结消退后立即退了出来，现在他们正黏糊糊热烘烘地缠在一起。快感依旧徘徊不散。艾吉奥想就着高潮的余韵再来一次口交。莱昂纳多的阴茎还挂着残留的精液，他已经快记不起来那是什么味道了。  
“哦……”莱昂纳多想起了什么，他毫不留情地爬起来，阴茎甚至划过了艾吉奥的嘴唇，刺客伸出舌头把沾到的精液尽数裹进嘴里。他知道莱昂纳多去找什么了，鉴于他，他们，没人想也没人能够在这时候要个孩子。在开始前他就清楚，这场情事结束后自己一定会被立刻灌下一剂药水。  
他把自己埋进床里，听到莱昂纳多的脚步声由远及近，直到他在床边站定才转过头。一个装着褐色液体的玻璃瓶，他最讨厌的东西之一，喝过一次就能永远记住它有多苦。  
“喝了它。这是唯一能做的补救。”  
“下一次，我要一个永久标记。”  
“或者一根假阴茎。”


End file.
